Jaxson Tate
Personatily Jaxson loves warm weather, he was usually seen tanning at his old beach hosue in Miami. Or he would be surfing and hanging out with his friends. He is very harsh to his mother as she never really helped him out in life. He is usually nice to everyone unless you do something to anger him. History Mia Tate met Indra well ast a hair salon, the two didn't really hit it off. Insulting each other and making snide comments. But they eventually made out and had a one night stand at Mia's house in Miami. Two months later well coming home from her parents house in Canada she discovered she was pregnant. Almost a year later little Jaxson was crawling about. He always would follow his mother around, but when she married a drunken jerk. Mia treated Jaxson differently. Soon at the age of 13 she sent him off to bording school as she wanted nothing to do with him. Jaxson forgot about her, well he was at the campus something was growling at him in the bushes. It was late at night and the only reason 15 year old Jaxson was out was because he was heading back to his dorm after his huge early birthday bash. The creature had red eyes and drool dripped from it's fangs. Before the creature attacked Jaxon ran away. Well running he stumbled into a portal, which took him to a ruin area. Indra himself came down and took Jaxson to camp. When he got there he celbrated his 16th birthday. He was all alone and it was the worst birthday he had ever had. Until his father claimed him. Gallery Jaxson 8.jpg Jaxson 7.jpg Jaxson 6.jpg Jaxson 5.jpg Jaxson 4.jpg Jaxson 3.jpg Jaxson 2.jpg Jaxson.jpg Powers Offensive #Children of Indra can create a small gust of wind that will knock down anyone and anything in it's path no matter the size. #Children of Indra can create a small thunder storm, this will injure anyone it pleases except the summoner, the longer the storm is used the more energy drained. Defensive #Children of Indra can make a few clouds come down to use as a shield. However well the clouds are in use the summoner can not move. #Children of Indra can create a small tornado that will fly the summoner around to avoid attacks, the longer the tornado is in use, the more energy drained. Passive #While flying, Children of Indra move faster then any on ground species, also some flying species. Supplementary #Children of Indra have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Indra have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks. After completing 1 quest #Children of Indra can use the wind to either surround themselves to block enemies and projectiles or to surround an enemy trapping them within the winds. The wind will last for roughly ten minutes. After completing 2 quests #Children of Indra can create a massive tornado, about five times the size of the user, which can be used to assault others with strong winds and debris. After completing 3 quests #Children of Indra can temprorarily shed their weight so they can move faster, attack faster, and do movements faster then most species. Traits #Children of Indra tend to make good weather reporters. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Child of Indra